


Curse you, Weatherman!

by MetalMistress



Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Technology, Aliens, Author is not responsible for fluff-induced cavities., Confused Dib (Invader Zim), Cussing, Dib Being an Asshole (Invader Zim), Dib is So Done (Invader Zim), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy moments with Zim, He just has a very hard time saying it because he can be a little bit of an asshole, Not Beta Read, Not Beta'd, Not an Irken, Sassy Reader, We Die Like Men, You find him really damn annoying, You really don't like Dib, Zim is begrudgingly thankful of your existance, Zim loves you, it's cute, it's fluffy, it's silly, reader is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: ♫♪ It's raining, it's pouring!GIR is in bed snoring!Zim went to skool,and Dib is a fool,and you find him annoying!It's raining, It's pouring! ♫♪
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim)/Reader
Series: Invader Zim: After The Florpus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543243
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	Curse you, Weatherman!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, lovies!
> 
> I can't get enough of Invader Zim, and I looked at the tag Zim/Reader and was surprised at the lack of fluff! I mean, I can't be the only one that can't get enough of the grouchy little alien, right?
> 
> So, here's some fluff!

You were lazily watching TV from the couch early that morning- well... sort of. You actually were laying upside down with your legs pressed against the back of the couch, and although you were staring at the TV, you weren't actively focusing on it. It was kind of just being used as idle background noise at this point in time. Your antennae twitched, picking up some soft vibrations coming from the direction of the hallway where everyone's bedrooms were located. Since you knew GIR was still in bed you figured it was likely Zim getting ready for 'Skool' as he called it. You could hear the faint clicking of Zim's boots against the floor as he approached the doorway leading to the living room, and forced yourself to sit upright. 

When he entered, you gave him a gentle wave.   
  
"Hiya, Zim."

He gave you a nod and greeted you as he fiddled with his gloves. "Hello, Life-Mate."  
  
"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Zim feels... okay. Is that the way the humans say it?"  
  
You gave him a soft nod with a grin. You had been trying to teach Zim more about the human world. You reasoned that if he understood how humans worked then it would be easier for him to insert himself into society, and in turn learn how best to dominate them. You told him that since you had spent quite some time on Earth before he arrived, that you'd be the best option if he wanted to learn more. It's not like there were any other options for him anyway but he agreed with you, regardless. He knew that you, as his mate, would never purposefully lead him astray. You were one of the few people he trusted, after all.

"Yes Zim, that's how they say it. You have Skool today, right?" 

"Yes, it's a Monday." He sighed, annoyed. "I hate- no, I _loathe _that disgusting place. It's absolutely filthy! Germs everywhere!" He shuddered.

"I know, my sweet. But it gives you an opportunity to learn the basics of their society."

"and an opportunity to torture the disgusting Dib." He added.

"And an opportunity to torture the disgusting Dib." you repeated with a chuckle.

He was busy adding in his eye contacts when your attention was drawn back to the TV. 

The weatherman on the TV started talking about a possible storm that was moving steadily into your area. Apparently, it was supposed to be a particularly nasty one. There was supposed to be thunder, lightning, flash floods, the whole shebang. This made you nervous. Zim tended to have a nasty reaction to the pollution in the water_._ It was why you had collaborated with him to build a complex filter system in the house so that he could occasionally bathe if he needed to. (Irken engineering tended to get a little messy sometimes.) He was always terrified he was going to have an allergic reaction every time he bathed. You always ended up having to reassure him that the filtration system would work.   
  


"Zim, I think it's gonna rain today. I think you should bring an umbrella and a coat..."  
  
He froze on the spot at the mention of rain, and turned his head to watch the TV.

The weatherman continued on, however, to assure the viewers that he doubts that there will even be rain. "It's just a 20% chance that our area of the city will be affected." He said.

Zim's body begins to relax. "See? The man on the TV says there won't be any rain."

You frowned. "But I still thi-"

"Zim will be _fine, _Life-Mate." He dismissed your worries. "Now, I have to go. I will return when skool has concluded." He gave you a kiss and walked out the door, leaving no room for argument.

You frowned. You just had a gut feeling this would come to bite him in the schmoopsquizz.

* * *

You had been right.

By the Almighty fucking tallest, you had been right.

  
Zim was standing on the steps of Skool. He was thankful of the overhang above his head, partially shielding him from the rain. However, he wasn't completely safe. The wind was horrendous, blowing droplets of rain onto his face. He hissed in pain as they stung and burned, and tried to shield his face by somewhat burying his face in the collar of his tunic. "I can wait this out. No worries! I'll be fine!" He declared aloud to reassure himself.

"Scared of a little rain, Zim?" 

"Ugh, not you!" Zim whined.

_Dib_ was leaning against the pillar that held up the overhand with a stupid smirk across his face. "What's wrong?" He mockingly pouted "Scared for everyone to see how you melt in the rain!? To see you're not human?!" 

Zim turned to face him and bared his teeth towards the human boy. "I am **not **in the mood for your pathetic games, earthworm!"  
He jumped as the thunder suddenly cracked. Lightning flashed and the rain began to _pour _down. The wind picked up, throwing more droplets onto Zim's face. Ah, his poor skin! How it burned! Dib, the fucking jerk, just grinned as Zim yelped and tried to squirm deeper into the safety of the overhang.  
Dib, however, stuck his hand out from underneath the overhand, letting the water pool in his palm... and then he flung it right into Zim's face. Zim outright screamed and scrambled to try to wipe the water off of his face. In his blinded stumbling, he almost tripped and fell off of the side of the steps but thankfully caught himself before he could fall over the side completely. Through his blurry vision, he was beginning to notice how the water began to flood around the steps. The water, though shallow, still would have been very painful. For Zim, it would be akin to a human falling into a puddle of acid. Dib was taking great pleasure in the way Zim was beginning to panic. However, Dib was so occupied with swinging and flinging water into Zim's face that he failed to notice that someone was approaching. 

He only noticed the new presence because a wet, soggy umbrella had smacked him. Right in the face. 

"Ow! What the heck!" He shouted as he rubbed his nose. He adjusted his glasses, wiped them free of water droplets, and then noticed that a human woman was holding an umbrella over Zim's head with one hand, and handing him a thick hooded coat with the other.

"Damn Zim, I knew you said he could be petty, but what the hell?" You said with your face scrunched up in an expression that was a mix of annoyance and anger.

"Thank you, Life-Mate." shivered Zim. He didn't realize how cold the wind had made him until he put on the coat.

"Life-Mate?!" dramatically cried out Dib in absolute confusion.

You, annoyed with how he was treating Zim, turned your head and sneered at the boy. "Yes. Need me to repeat it? Life-Mate. Liiiife. Maaaate. Is that clear enough for you?" You rolled your eyes and then used a free hand to pull up the hood on Zim's coat. 

"But you're a human! He's an alien!" Dib yelled.

"But I'm not." You said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

"Wha? You're an irken too!?"

"No, not an Irken. Jeez, your voice is annoying. You're dramatic too." You snipped, the insults just rolling off of your tongue.

Dib's eyes narrowed at you. "Why are you helping him?! What are you planning?!" He snapped, trying to get some answers out of you.

"Like I'd tell you. Is that really what Zim does when he fight with you? Argue and tell you his plans and how it's perfect and fool-proof?"

Dib's determined expression faltered "Well, I..."

"I thought that was the case. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take Zim home. Try to follow, and I'll beat the shit out of you with my umbrella. Kay?" You raised an eyebrow, having no problem with cussing out the 12 year old boy. If he could fight Zim, he could deal with some foul language.

Dib just stared at you in shock.

"Kay. C'mon, Zim!" You said while scooping him up in your arms, cuddling him close to your chest as you carried him through the pouring rain.

"You didn't have to call me out like that.." Zim mutters into your chest.

"Shush." You mumble, frustrated with the entire situation.

Dib just watched you leave, his jaw slack. "What the heck?!" He cried out frustratedly.

* * *

When you arrived home, GIR was watching TV. He waved excitedly at you and then went right back to watching his favorite show. You marched right past him, and went straight to the room you shared with Zim. Zim was silent, as you carried him through the house. He knew you were mad. He could see it on your face, and he could feel it as your chest heaved in short, angry puffs.

You gently set him on the edge of the bed, and removed your human disguise, throwing it into a random corner. You helped Zim out of his wet coat and threw it into another random corner. He flattened his antennae as he watched you pace back and forth.   
  
You noticed him staring, and stopped. "What?"

"Zim is waiting for you to yell at him."

"Yell at-? Zim, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No, not at you."

"But, I didn't listen to you. You were right, and I-"

"Shhhh. Zim, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at _Dib_."

"Ah. Why, might I ask?" 

"I didn't like how he just stood there flinging water into your face." You said bluntly, as you sat beside him and held him close to you, nuzzling your cheek against his own.

"He's done worse things to me. I've done worse things to him."

"Yes, but you're _my mate._" You clarified. "_Mine_, and I'll be damned if I do nothing to protect you, no matter the threat. Now come closer, let's cuddle and warm you up. You're shivering." You said, lifting the covers and slipping beneath them.  
  
He obeyed your <strike>command</strike> request and crawled under the covers to cuddle with you. 

You pulled the blankets up to your shoulders, and wrapped your arms around Zim as he nuzzles into you. You purred at him, and kissed him gently on the lips. He eagerly kisses you back, causing you to hum with approval. You both laid there together, taking in the warmth and comfort you gave each other.

"Life-Mate?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"I-... I'm thankful you came."

You smiled. "You're welcome, darling. I love you."

His antennae wiggled happily, making you giggle. "I love you too, Life-Mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, you beautiful reader you!  
Leave a comment if you liked it, or if you have any questions about this Fanfic (or ones I have written in the past) I will be happy to answer any questions you might have!
> 
> Love ya'll!  
-Mistress


End file.
